


What Is Thanksgiving?

by R3d_L1k3_Ros3s



Category: RWBY
Genre: Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_L1k3_Ros3s/pseuds/R3d_L1k3_Ros3s
Summary: The holidays are coming around and Tear is happy to go home. While on her journey there she meets an interesting figure, one who hasn't the slightest clue as to what Thanksgiving is. Will this lovely android of ours find out?(Thanksgiving fanfiction contest 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is for a Thanksgiving contest in which you have to write about yourself/OC and some RWBY cannon characters celebrating Thanksgiving.

After surviving the first quarter of school at Beacon, Tear was very much excited for the holiday break. The close to winter breeze blew sharply in the air causing shivers to run up and down her spine. It was only a matter of minutes before her train would get here offering the needed transportation to get home to her mum. She began to daydream about the savory turkey, warm stuffing, spicy pumpkin pie, and a rich cup of homemade apple cider. Her daydreaming was interrupted when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a girl staggering around with a look of confusion.

Tear approached the orange hair girl with a warm smile, dimples and blush present. “Excuse me but uh are you lost?”

The stranger looked at Tear with much curiosity surprised anyone had talked to her. Judging from the other girl’s appearance she could have easily been mistaken as a police officer. Hoping that was the case the girl showed her train ticket to Tear. “Yes officer. I am lost indeed but perhaps you could…help me?”

Chuckling a bit to herself Tear nodded and looked at the ticket. “Im actually not an officer but it looks like you’re on the same train as me-“Cut off by a loud horn the designated train had just arrived.

          The two girls exchanged looks and giggles as the boarded the train, finding comfortable seats towards the very back. Tear closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, opening just one to peak at the mysterious girl. She was met with an uncomfortable gaze, a pair of emerald greens stared right at her. Shifting a bit in her seat the blue haired girl averted her gaze down to her lap.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Tear, how about you?” she inquired in a soft tone while a series of sleepy yawns left her lips.

Staring right at Tear she smiled wide and cheerful grabbing her hand for a good old handshake. “It is a pleasure to meet you Tear. My name is Penny.”

          The two shook hands before everything went dead silent on the train. Attempting to take a nap Tear closed her eyes once more dozing off rather quickly. Her peace and quiet was then interrupted by more questioning.

“Tear where are you going?” Penny asked.

Responding shortly in a sleepy slurred voice Tear replied. “Home.”

Cocking her head to the side Penny continued with more questions. “Why are you going home?”

Slight annoyance slipped into her tone. “Tonight’s Thanksgiving and I would love to celebrate it with my family.”

The android seemed lost in thought as she went through almost everything she knew finding a lack of info on Thanksgiving. “What is Thanksgiving?”

This question struck Tear as odd making her sit up straight in her seat with disbelieve. Everyone knew about Thanksgiving right? “You’re kidding right? Aren’t you heading home to see your family for the holidays or something?”

Blinking a few times Penny shook her head and responded quietly. “I do not have any data on this holiday called Thanksgiving. In addition…I ran away from home.”

“But why?”

“Where I come from it never really felt like home…I am not very familiar with what a home feels like either so maybe I will find one someday.”

          The rest of the ride there was quiet once more until the five-minute warning came on. Fiddling with her handcuffs, Tear had time to think things over. If this girl ran away, then surly she had nowhere to go if considering how lost she was to begin with. She stole a few glances at Penny as she made up her mind. Her mum wouldn’t mind one bit for some extra company anyways.

Tear cleared her throat and looked at Penny with welcoming lapis blues. “Would you like to come home with me and celebrate Thanksgiving? I don’t know where you planned on going but I figured I should at least offer. “

“That sounds sensational!!!” Penny replied as she jumped up with joy.

* * *

 

          The two girls stood outside an old wooden house just on the outskirts of town. This house had pumpkins on the doorstep, leaf decorations all over the door, lights, and cute little festive signs hung all around. Tear looked around fondly at this familiar residence as did Penny. It was a matter of seconds before her nose inhaled the scent of a feast coming from within the house. She walked up the few stairs and knocked on the door a few times with Penny by her side. Small footsteps grew louder as they approached the door, swinging it wide open to find the two girls. Tear was soon pulled into a big mama hug as well as Penny. Penny stood awkwardly a bit unsure about all this.

“Tear it’s so nice to have you home! Oh how I miss you everyday…” the mother kissed Tears forehead and tugged playfully on her cheek. “So I see you brought company, is this the girlfriend I’ve never heard about until now?” She asked in an obviously teasing tone while her older blue eyes looked the guest over.

“Wh-Wha?!?! Mom no! This is Penny my FRIEND!” Tear blushed a bright pink and pushed away from her mom. “We met on the train and she’s never celebrated thanksgiving so I thought she could come do it with us.”

Penny blinked as she examined the two humans before smiling with excitement. “Hello my name is Penny; it is a pleasure to meet you Tear’s mother.”

“So polite and formal~ You can just call me “Mom” if you want. Anyways I cooked up enough food for an army and I don’t want it getting cold!”

          With that said the trio gathered around the food filled table joining hands. The orange haired girl stared at the steaming hot turkey, the fluffy mash potato’s, rich gravy, the unique stuffing, but especially the colorful arrangements of several pies. Tear and her mother closed her eyes in which Penny copied as well, peaking out one of them occasionally.

It came out abruptly but Penny just had to ask the big question. “What is Thanksgiving?”

Tear and mom looked between each other and smiled back at Penny speaking in unison. “It’s a time in the year to be thankful!!”

          They all smiled and laughed before the room faded to serenity and calmness.

Starting with Mom she began to say grace and blessings. “…I am very grateful and proud of my hard working daughter and having this time with her and our lovely guest Penny.”

“Hmm I’m grateful for the wonderful food, a wonderful mom, and a wonderful new friend.” Tear said next as they went around the table.

Penny perked up with excitement at a certain word. “Did you just call me… **FRIEND**?!?!” She tackle hugged Tear onto the ground with pure happiness oozing out of her.

“You might as well be part of the family while you’re at it.” Mom chuckled and beamed a wide smile.

“I’m grateful for my new **friend** , my **mom** , and… **f-family**!!!”

 


End file.
